Season Three: My Version
by WinxGirl34
Summary: The girls have been captured, but Tecna's the only one who escapes. Will she be able to recover from the battle and save her friends? Takes place days after Tecna's return in Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Here is something I wrote just in my spare time, hopefully it sparks just a bit of interest.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a terribly stormy night a few days after Timmy had returned with the rest of the girls and Brandon and Helia from rescuing the love of his life, Tecna, from a cold, frightening and lonely demise. He had spilled his feelings out to her like none of his friends could ever believe he could. He was normally shy and nervous around her, the vision of beauty he described her as made his hands sweat increasingly whenever he managed somewhat of a ridiculous sentence from his stuttering, and his heart would pound effortlessly whenever he saw her. Ever since her sacrifice for her friend's realm, he made it his sole mission to bring her back safely and unharmed. Now losing her again was his biggest fear, he was just so relieved that she wasn't hurt. The whole experience made him realize that his love could be taken with one swift motion, and that was something that wouldn't be under his control. The whole thought made him worry; and he was fighting the urge to call her at this time at night. Timmy's eyes darted from the picture of Tecna on his night stand to the window, the cloudy sky looking not to inviting for a walk in the night.

"Timmy, what is wrong with you?" Riven asked, looking up from a magazine, "You're being paranoid."

"Am I, Riven?" Timmy replied, "Or am I just sensing something?"

"Dude, Tecna's fine, at least she's alive. Get over it."  
Timmy felt a shiver of fear shoot up his spine and an attempt to kick Riven in the shin crawl up his foot; instead he shot his a death glance.

"Riven, I will never get over it!" He snapped. Riven was always known to be able to give him a few playful wedgies, but the death stare Timmy just gave him immediately told him to back off the subject.

"Okay okay, god." Riven uttered, continuing to read his magazine.

"Sorry Riv, I guess I'm just on edge because of what happened. I never know I could lose her that easily."

"You took it too hard, but then again, you're insanity got her back." Riven answered without looking up.

"It wasn't insanity, it was a feeling, I told you that that very night." Timmy said looking at a device he invented. While watching out the window, he could see bushes and trees move, not by the forceful sway of the wind, but as if someone was walking through the forest, but who would be at this hour?

"Riven, I think there's someone out there!" Timmy shouted in alarm.

"Okay, now I know you're paranoid. It's probably just the wind, man it's so fierce it could knock a power line out."

"No Riven, come look!"  
Riven stood up and walked to the window, he just wanted to prove to Timmy that he was worrying too much. Suddenly, a small, stumbling shadow immerged from the trees. Based on the height of the shadow and the silhouette the he could make out, Timmy knew exactly who it was. His heart skipped a beat as he dropped his device and raced for the door. The device's pieces scattered all over the floor.

"Timmy, get back here..." Riven's voice faded as he raced down the hallway and down the emergency elevator.

Outside, Timmy couldn't care less how dangerous it was to be out in a thunder storm at that moment, he ran to the edge of the forest where he saw the shadow. As he moved closer, he saw who it was much more clearly. It was Tecna, stumbling weakly out of the trees as if she had been drain of her magic, she was. Her sight was blurry, and she was soaked down to her skin, trembling and shivering at the same time, at last she collapsed under her own weight. As soon as Timmy saw this, he ran to her side and gathered her in his arms. She could feel his arms wrap around her, and in her weakened, frightened state, all she wanted was his comfort, and to for him to know she desperately needed his help.

"What in Magix happened to you?" Timmy asked worriedly. He picked her up, supporting her head with his arm; and she leaned back, knowing she would get help. She was still trembling and shivering in the warmth of his arms. She looked up at him weakly as he dashed through the hallways to the elevators, she wanted to say something to answer his question, but she was too exhausted to talk in full sentences.  
"Timmy... everything's gone... I'm scared-" she whispered through fearful tears, shivering and trembling.

"Shh, it'll be okay. You're safe now." Timmy replied comforting, he wanted to know what happened, but first thing was first, he needed to ensure her health. Right now, his first course of action was to get as many blankets as needed to keep her warm, then he would let her sleep, she was weak at that moment, possibly sick from the rain outside. Timmy kicked open his and Riven's dorm room door, which made Riven jump.

"What in Magix's name... Timmy what's going on?" He yelled.  
"Quiet Riven, can't you see I'm worried right now." Timmy scolded as he lay Tecna down on his bed. She managed to keep her eyes open, and could smell the intoxicating scent of her boyfriend's odder in the bed sheets. It felt awkward to actually lie on his bed half awake, but she had no strength to move a muscle. Timmy wasted no time getting an extra blanket and pillow, and wrapped the blanket around his shivering girlfriend. As he covered her up in the blanket, he saw just how badly she had been hurt. Out in the darkness and rain, he could only see that she was weak and rendered powerless, but now it all hit him like bricks. The scratches on her legs were everywhere, no wonder she couldn't move.

"Holy mother of all magic; who in their right mind would do that to her?" Riven asked, just as shock as Timmy was, but Timmy wasn't just shocked, he was heartbroken.

"I have an idea, the same person who opened the Omega portal!" He was about to attempt to punch a wall when Riven stopped him.

"Whoa, dude. First of all, you're going to hurt yourself doing that, second, only I can get away with vandalizing the dorm by anger, third of all, what would Tecna think if you did that?" Riven explained.

"Maybe I am just a tad paranoid."

"A tad, man, you almost punch a wall."

"Right" Timmy lifted Tecna's head on to the extra pillow and made a bed for himself on the floor using his own bed sheets. Then he went to her side again, she had finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and felt her forehead; she had indeed gotten sick from being out in the storm.

"Who knows how the others are doing? Tecna must have been lucky enough to escape." Timmy wondered just how bad it must've been, were the witches involved, Baltor had to be involved if his loved one was this badly hurt, but it was worse than just her.

* * *

It was Baltor who attacked the girls, along with the witches. Lucky enough, Tecna was the only one to escape his capture, and promised to get help any way she could. Alfea was destroyed, fairies fled back to their homes as the sudden attack took place. And of course the Winx girls put up a good fight, but they were captured and took back to Cloud Tower for who knows what treatment. But the only one Baltor really wanted was Bloom.

"Guys, are you awake?" Bloom called.

"Yeah, we're all here, well most of us anyway." Flora said painfully.

"I got broses on my broses." Stella complained.  
"Well you're not the one with a broken arm over here!" shouted Musa.

"Okay, Tecna promised she would get help, the first place she'd go to would be Red Fountain." Bloom tried to stop her friends from complaining, "The boys will help us."  
"If Baltor is so powerful he could take down Alfea, imprison us and defeat Ms. Feragonda, then your boys are toast." Layla replied.

"Let's hope Tecna has her magic, or _we're_ gonna be toast and jam." Musa joked....

* * *

**Sorry about the really bad joke for Musa to say, I just though it'd be a little comic relief from the increasing bad news.**

**R&R, hopefully you enjoyed. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Watching the fairies, Baltor looked really satisfied with his attack; the witches finally found themselves succeeding in what they always wanted since the Winx's freshmen year.

"The only way we can get Bloom alone, with no back up what so ever, is to demolish all of her friends. That way she'll be too sad about them to think about anything else, fighting would be pointless." Baltor began, "I know just how to do that, a re-enactment of their Enchantix sacrifices, the most fatal ones first."

"I like where you're going, Baltor." Icy almost purred.

"Except... one of the fairies is missing, and she had the most fatal sacrifice of all."

"No duh, she just returned days ago, I'm surprised." Darcy spat.

"Well, chances are that she collapsed in the forest somewhere and hasn't been heard from since, and if she did get help, coming back here to meet her and her friends' doom would be the first thing she'd do. Either way, she's helpless." Baltor explained.

"So what's the second most fatal sacrifice?" Stormy asked.

"You'll see ladies, but first I'll search Magix through my ball to see where that one fairy is, she may be helpless, but she may also be the difference between achieving this dream of realm wide conquest and complete failure." Baltor explained.

"We can't take any chances. We need all those pixies here." Icy added.

"True..." Darcy thought.

* * *

At Red Fountain an hour later, Timmy's eyes were wide open as he looked at the ceiling; the anxiety of wanting to know if Tecna would be okay was killing him.

"Timmy, go to sleep already." Riven moaned at his place in his own bed across the room.

"I can't, Riven... I just can't." Timmy sighed, looking at Tecna for the millionth time in four minutes.

"She's fine, at least she's out of the storm."  
"What about Musa, do you wonna know if she's okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, but then again, Tecna needs to sleep if we're gonna get any answers as to what's going on."

"I hope her fever breaks tomorrow so we know what happened."

"It's a fever Timmy, she's not dying."  
"Curse you Riven." Timmy gasped under his breath as he shot up from his bed on the floor. His heart raced at the thought and he felt Tecna's forehead again. Then he raced to the boys' common room and come back with a thermometer and a cold cloth from their first aid kit.

"God, Timmy you take my sarcasm seriously." Riven replied as he watched his roommate frantically race through the room.

"Shut up, Riven. I have no time for this." Timmy snapped at him as he took Tecna's temperature. Then he placed the cold cloth on her forehead, although he knew it was just a fever and some scratches, he hoped to the entire magical dimension that she would be okay. Suddenly, she flinched in pain and opened her eyes, he head felt like a rock hit it. She looked up to see Timmy's face, but she wasn't sure if it was him, what if it wasn't?

"Tec, you're awake," Timmy whispered breathlessly, "Don't try to sit up, and don't worry, you're gonna be alright, I promise." Knowing Timmy's voice all too well, Tecna knew she wasn't in any danger, but she was still very fearful. Everything was gone, Alfea, her friends, he powers.

"Timmy... the girls are in trouble... we need to help them." She spoke weakly and flinched again in pain of the scratches on her legs.

"You can worry about the girls later, now you need to rest. You're not well enough to see straight." Timmy tried to reason with her; she tensed up as she felt the pain.

"But I promised them... I'd get help."

"And you got the help, now you gotta help me."

"How can I help you?"

"By helping yourself, you need to get better before you can fight. I'll clean up your scratches, bandage your legs, and then you need to sleep." Timmy got up to get the first aid kit from the common room. Then he came back and got another wet cloth. Tecna couldn't see clearly, but she knew he was going to clear her scratches, she was a little unsure what to expect at that moment.

"You can hold on to me." He reassured, he knew the pain wasn't going to be the quickest thing, but if it wasn't done, the scratches would get worse. He wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed her other hand in reassurance. Then he began to run the cloth over her legs, but she flinched away.

"It's going to hurt." She replied shakily.

"Tecna, you know I would never want to hurt you on purpose. I know it hurts, but I don't want you to be in more pain. I do these things because I care about you, don't forget that." Timmy felt her cheek; she loved when he did that. Tecna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he ran the cloth over the dirty scratches. She knew that he never wanted to increase her pain, but to make it go away.

"There, was that so bad?" Timmy chuckled after finishing.

"Yes it was, and more." Tecna smiled, she knew he was joking, and was perfectly fine with it. He took some bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped them over Tecna's scratched legs.

"Now get some rest, you need to get better." He told her.

"Thank you Timmy." She sighed.

"What are you thanking me for; I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat?" He asked, getting into his bed on the floor.

"For caring about me, for bringing me back from what I thought would be an eternal winter." Tecna explained.

"I couldn't live without you Tec; I found that out the hard way... Sleep well, my beautiful technology princess."

"You knew I'm not royalty, Timmy." Tecna giggled.

"You don't have to be royalty to be my princess Tecna, all you have to be is a beautiful girl with short pink hair and teal eyes from the Binary Galaxy, and that's all."

"You're too sweet, Timmy." Tecna sighed again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Riven groaned, waking up in his bed.

"Riven, get bent!" Timmy threw a pillow at his head and Tecna tried so hard to keep from bursting out laughing at Timmy's comeback. (1)

"How long were you listening for?" Tecna asked after forcing in laughter.

"From about the time Timmy here want all mushy on you." Riven replied.

"Riven, you completely ruined the moment." Timmy scolded, "You know what we want through."

"Okay okay, I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me." Riven turned his head and grabbed his pillow. Timmy then got up and grabbed the other one he had thrown at Riven, and got into bed.

"Good night, get well." He whispered to Tecna.

"Good night Timmy." Tecna answered.

* * *

Baltor watched them at Red Fountain, suspecting that the guys would come to the girls' rescue. But with the complete group within reach, he decided to wait until Tecna had returned with the guys, then the re-enactments would begin, with certain changes that ensured that this time, they wouldn't survive.

"So you for that pixie, have you?" Icy spat.

"Yes, she's recovering from the battle at Red Fountain, chances are that she's going to tell the others' boyfriends about the battle and they'll come rescue them. Those boys will be forced to witness their precious loved one's demises." Baltor cackled.

"They'll be crushed and heartbroken, devastated even." Darcy grinned.

"I love it, but when do we mess up Bloom?" Stormy asked impatiently.

"In due time Stormy, first, all the others must be dealt with first." Baltor answered...

* * *

**(1) I laughed so hard at that comeback, and I wrote it.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm sick and it's limiting my ability to think of diologue.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning in the boy's common room, everyone had gathered around to hear what Tecna had to say about the battle.

"Okay Tec, we have you undivided attention." Timmy told her.

"Well, we were all studying as a group, the usual, when..."

_Flashback, Tecna's POV _

_The ground started to shake under our feet and the evacuation system started out in the hallway._

"_What's going on?" Bloom asked, but we didn't need to answer, because we had to leave the room immediately. The whole student body was racing down the hallways and out of the school and as soon as we got outside I could see exactly what was going on._

"_Baltor!" we all knew who had that much power to make the entire school shake. We all transformed into our Enchantix and took him head on, unfortunately he was accompanied by the witches, but we always had the advantage... until now. Bloom shot her attack, I combined my attack with Musa's, Flora and Stella shot their attacks, but Icy hit Layla from behind. She was mad, but not hurt. However I knew this battle wasn't going to be easy, at first I thought that the witches were going to be defeated as easy as they always have. But then I could hear a scream from a short distance away, it sounded as if someone was being tortured. It was Stella, who was shot to the ground and yelling in pain..._

_Pause Flashback_

"Stella!" frightening images flew through Brandon's mind as he only thought the worst, "What happen to her?!"

"Stella's arm was bruised badly, and we tried to get her up..." Tecna continued.

_Continue Flashback_

"_Stella! Get up!" Bloom was begging her as the rest of us kept fighting. _

"_I can't, it hurts too much." I heard Stella complain. I knew we couldn't be held back, but Stella could be an easy target for the witches to play with._

"_Bloom, we can't let our own guards down!" I told her. She took Stella to a place where she wouldn't be attacked, then she came back to take on Icy. We saw all the witches, but were did Baltor disappear to? Suddenly, we could see a huge explosion, and we were a little worried. _

"_What was that?" Flora had asked as we saw the explosion._

"_That was Baltor, and this time, he destroyed Feragonda!" I head Icy laugh. We all got a little concerned, but that didn't distract us. We all fought strong and hard, but then we saw the witches do something that shocked us all. The transformed into different outfits and summoned the most vicious creatures we've ever seen. One of the first girls they attacked was Flora, who was defending Bloom. The rest of the pinned us all to the ground, and one of them found Stella. It was dragging her by the wings to where we were. They all were magic eaters; they sucked it out of us like a mosquito bite. I was one of the few who didn't pass out during the terrifying scene. Layla and Musa were the others, but they were too exhausted to move. As those beasts were sucking our magic dry, I could hear Stella groan in pain and most of the others, including myself, were groaning in complete fear of dying..._

_Pause Flashback_

"Tec, I can't believe you girls went through that." Timmy could not imagine the struggle she had to go through to escape the creature's grasp.

"Are the others alright?" Sky asked, particularly for Bloom.

"I couldn't tell you that, all I know is we were in the worse shape after the witches beat us..."

_Continue Flashback_

_After we were sucked of our winx, we knew we had no chances left. The witches used their magic to scratch and scrape and bruise ever inch of our skin. Well, the scratches and things were mostly due to impact. I quickly slipped through the bushes, but before that I had told Bloom I would get some kind of help. I ran as fast as my scratched legs could take me until I collapsed under a tree. When I woke up, it was so stormy I couldn't see five feet in front of me. Regardless, I struggled to lift myself off the dirt. I barely knew where I was when I heard footsteps coming my way, but I collapsed before I could say something, luckily it was Timmy I found._

_End Flashback_

"And Timmy knows the rest." Tecna concluded.

"So you don't know if the others are alright." Brandon asked.

"I like to think they are until I know for sure." Tecna answered.

"Well I'm certainly not going to waste time, come on!" Riven grabbed her by the arm roughly, but Timmy backhanded his wrist, then he let go.

"What is wrong with you, she's too unstable to be pulled around like that!" he yelled.

"Timmy, you can wait until your girlfriend recovers, but I still have to save mine!" Riven snapped.  
"Tecna's able to travel; she's just too weak to fight." Timmy said firmly.

"I'm going to have to, Timmy." Tecna replied, "The girls need me, without me they'd split up, remember."

"No, I won't risk losing you; you can barely stand on your feet, never mind fight." Timmy tried to reason with her, "I'm worried about you."  
"Timmy, how many times do you have to go all mushy on her? Get over the whole Omega incident already!" Riven snapped.

"Riven, when the time comes when you're that close to losing Musa, then you'll understand the pain and heartache he went through." Sky told Riven.

* * *

Baltor was watching the whole explanation with great pride, his plan was working. Soon, Tecna and the guys would walk right into a trap that ensured pain and definite heartache. On the table beside him, there was a glass box containing all six of the girls' powers. They were little orbs of all six colors, the biggest blue one of course was Bloom's.

"So, are the sacrifice re-enactments a go?" Icy asked as she walked in the room.

"Definitely, I'll take care of the others, and we'll leave the best for last. You ladies finally get to destroy Bloom, with my help, but mostly you." Baltor answered.

"Why do you have to get rid of those other little pixies, we could take them down!" Darcy hissed.

"Because, I want them to have the worst experience of their lives, they're rendered powerless, they won't stand a chance in the re-enactments without magic."

"Nice." Icy purred.

"Very evil, it's diabolical." Stormy grinned.

"Icy, why'd you ever say that he wouldn't be good enough for us?" Darcy asked.

"Okay, I take it back." Icy replied.

"Now, we just wait until their 'help' comes, then we take our plan into action." Baltor instructed, "And I have to lock up this box, if those power orbs get out, our whole plan is blown right open."

"Well, lock 'em up good, this plan is not going to fail." Icy laughed.

* * *

**That was for you Starla, I love you detailed reviews, I save all of them as e-mails.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Guys, I am way too anxious to just sit here and suffer. Baltor could be coming any minute to finish us off and we're just waiting for it!" Musa yelled

"We can't get free without our powers, Musa. Our only hope rests with Tecna and the guys now." Bloom explained.

"I wonder what my shnookums would say if his saw me like this?" Stella sighed painfully.

"And I bet Helia's really worried about me too." Flora added.

"It'll be alright you guys, at least I hope so." Layla replied.

"It's a good thing the pixies are back at Pixie Village right now, or they would've been goners." Flora said.

"I just hope Tecna got to the boys alright." Bloom sighed.

"I sure she did. I mean, after what happened I'm sure Timmy wouldn't even let her out of his sight for ten seconds." Musa answered.

"He really took it hard." Stella added.

"Do you think he'd be _too_ overprotective now?" Layla asked.

"Maybe a tad, Helia told me the Timmy finally got at least nine hours of sleep when we got back from Omega." Flora answered.

"What do you mean, finally?"  
"He said that Sky told him that Timmy stayed up all night to get the signal from Tecna."

"So that's why they called us at three in the morning." Stella replied.

"I'm just glad I don't have to look at an empty bed across the room and wonder if I'd ever see my roommate again." Musa sighed.

"That must've sucked, being reminded every time you look across the room, I feel guilty too. It was my realm after all." Layla said.  
"Can we please change the subject? It's depressing me!" Bloom shouted. Everyone looked at her in agreement, the whole thing was over, or at least they thought, so why were they still dwelling on it. They all felt bad for their friend's suffering, especially Musa and Layla, but everyone knew she was okay now, but they didn't know their own terrible fates.

* * *

The Red Fountain aircraft swerved with Sky at the controls, heading straight for Cloud Tower. The rest of the boys were seated up front, except Timmy, who sat next to Tecna in the back, gazing at her lovingly. He only wished he could keep her safe in the aircraft while the others found the rest of the girls, but Tecna insisted that she had to come fight Baltor. She was determined, and Timmy loved that about her, but at the same it was her overconfidence that made him almost lose her. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her again, and he feared that if she went in the condition she was in, she would be instantly hurt.

"Cloud Tower is straight ahead." Sky announced with a hint of worry in his voice. Riven's eyes burned with anxiety as he saw the Cloud Tower castle, if anyone even touched Musa, he would take them out in a blink of an eye.  
"Full speed Sky." He ordered. He couldn't wait to knock someone out for the sake of seeing Musa unharmed.

"Sorry bro, as much as I'd like to get there that fast, Timmy won't let me go any faster than this." Sky answered.  
"I swear, Timmy you need to ease up a bit."

"I can't, Riven! I can't put Tecna at risk, I can't lose her again." Timmy shouted from where he sat.

"Tim, we need to talk, all of us." Brandon encouraged, but Sky didn't want to have the intervention yet.

"First, we'll save the girls, then we'll have the meeting." He interrupted his squire.

"What meeting, guys, I'm perfectly fine. I'm only concerned about Tecna's safety." Timmy replied.

"When she was trapped in Omega, you didn't sleep a wink!" Helia retorted.

"I cared! I knew she wasn't gone and I vowed to bring her back before she froze to death!" Timmy stood up to make his point, but the thought of his last remark made his blood run icy cold. He stared at his loved one, who had been sitting beside him.

"Can you please not remind me of that horrible place?" Tecna pleaded. Timmy immediately sat beside her again and cupped her chin in his hand, he didn't even care that his friends were watching as he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I know how scary it must've been. I'll do anything and everything I can to keep you safe, I promise." Timmy whispered to her. He didn't know how hard it was going to be to keep that promise.

* * *

The boys and Tecna walked up the winding path toward the big doors. Timmy with Tecna's arm wrapped around his neck for support because her legs still giving her so much pain.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tec? I can always stay in the aircraft with you." Timmy asked.  
"I'm sure Timmy. They did the same for me, so now I return the favour." Tecna answered. Sky and Brandon opened the big doors to a huge, dark room.

"Show yourself Baltor!" Sky shouted.

"I don't see anyone on my sensor." Tecna announced shakily. With the detection of fear in Tecna's voice, Timmy wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"I know you're here you twisted freak!" Riven shouted. Suddenly, a rustling sound could be heard from a distance and Tecna checked her handheld computer once more.

"It still doesn't say anything, I think I need to update it." She replied.

"So I'm sure it didn't that _I'd _be here." A wicked male voice laughed. Baltor soon appeared out of thin air and walked over to them.

"Where are the girls?" Sky asked with his voice full of anger.  
"You'll soon find out." Baltor transported the boys and Tecna to where the girls were held captive.

* * *

"So what do you think Baltor's going to do with us?" Stella asked.

"I don't know Stell." Bloom answered. Then the portal opened with the boys and Tecna, followed by Baltor.

"Oh no, we're done." Flora quivered.  
"Flora?" Helia grasped in complete shock as he saw how badly she was hurt, "We'll get you girls out, I promise."

"A promise that was never kept." Baltor said as he opened the cell and throw Helia, Sky, Brandon and Riven in.

"Cupcake, what in Magix's name did he do to you?" Brandon ran straight for his injured girlfriend and embraced her lovingly.

"You mean you don't care that my bruises clash with my outfit." Stella smiled.

"You're hurt; I'm only concerned about you're safety right now."

* * *

"Flora, are you alright?" Helia knelt down beside her and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"I don't know, I still can't move that much." Flora replied

"I would carry you to the ship if we could get out of here."

"I'm so glad you came, Helia."

* * *

"Hey, uh... Musa, are you okay?" Riven hesitated, "Has anyone hurt you?"

"It's nothing that I can't handle, Riven." Musa smiled coolly, "Glad you could come."  
"You do know I'd beat up anyone who ever rubs you the wrong way."  
"I'm pretty independent, but I appreciate it."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"Bloom, are you hurt? Can you move?" Sky pondered in great worry, embracing his princess tightly.

"Sky, I'm fine, for now, but we don't know what Baltor's planning to do with us. Our powers are gone and we're beat up so bad." Bloom replied.

"It may be a long shot, but we're going to fight him to get your powers back."

"Sky, you can't, he's too powerful."

"If I can bring you back from a dark spell last year, I can sure as Magix get your powers back for you now." Sky stared down at her in reassurance, and she smiled. However the smile changed to a look of horror when she heard Tecna scream from a distance. Then all that were heard were muffled cries for help.

"Where did you take her?" Timmy was ready to shoot Baltor between the eyes with his laser gun if he ever tried to hurt Tecna.

"You wanna join you girlfriend, you _want_ to see her suffer?" Baltor's voice echoed through the cell.

"I've got a laser gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Timmy threatened, then in a flash of light, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Flora asked shakily.

"I don't know Flo, but I hope it's not Portal Island on Tides." Musa shuddered. Unfortunately, that's exactly where Baltor took them, for the first Enchantix sacrifice re-enactment...

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Half an hour later, Tecna woke up on the sand ground of the island, the sun blinded her eyes. Once she was accustomed to the light, she sat up and looked around; the place was all too familiar to her. Portal Island was where Tides's connection to the Omega Dimension was, in the center of Layla's watery kingdom. The Omega Dimension, the name flooded Tecna's mind like a never ending nightmare, and being in the same place where her Enchantix sacrifice took place gave her shivers of complete fear.

"Tecna, is that you?" a familiar voice echoed from a distance, and she was so relieved to hear that voice.

"Timmy!" she called with a bit of shakiness in her voice. Timmy ran straight for her and held her tightly in his arms. He could tell she knew where they were, and it was only a matter of time before Baltor would appear. But what they both wondered was what would he want with Tecna when he obviously had the full connection with Bloom?

"Is this where you closed the portal?" Timmy asked, holding her tighter than ever, in fear of something happening to her.

"Yes." Tecna replied shakily, just being in Timmy's embrace made her feel slightly comforted, "I think Baltor's plan is to finish us all off with our Enchantix sacrifices."

"No wonder you're the smart one." Baltor's voice echoed.  
"If you even try to touch her, I swear you'll be eating my fist!" Timmy threatened once more. Tecna was shocked by his threat, she was afraid he'd get hurt trying to defend her.

"Timmy?" She asked shakily, still stunned by his outburst.

"Shh, I'll be okay; you're not going to go down there again, not if I have anything to say about it." Timmy whispered to her in reassurance.

"Is that a bet?" Baltor asked as he emerged from the portal. The portal was now open, the way it had been when the sacrifice took place.

"Oh no, this isn't happening again." Tecna quivered.

"Oh yes it is, but you won't have to close the portal, I'll drop you down there myself!" Baltor laughed.

"Don't even think about it!" Timmy was ready with his laser, and used himself as a human shield to protect Tecna. However, Baltor used a gravity attack to knock him to the ground; the force was so strong that even lifting a finger seemed impossible.

"Tim-" Tecna tried to call for him, but Baltor pulled her by the wrist and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Prepare to spend the rest of your days frozen and abandoned." Baltor replied evilly. Timmy tried so hard to lift himself off the ground, but there was no hope.

"Let her go, Baltor!" he ordered.

"Sure, I'll let her go, I'll drop her down the portal, and you'll never see her again, like it should've been." He dangled her over the portal by one wrist; and she was struggling to get free. Suddenly he dropped her down the portal; Timmy could hear her frightened screams getting softer as she fell further.

"No!" he called, then out of pure rage, he struggled to lift his hand and give Baltor the finger, a threat that meant Baltor would burn in the hottest lavas of the universe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baltor laughed, and then he disappeared, living Timmy to grieve about his lost love.

* * *

When Tecna finally landed, the impact of the ground was torture on her legs. She had no powers like she did before, so couldn't perform the spell that created the yellow glowing aura that kept her warm before. Now she was freezing, sad and miserably lonely. Just then, Baltor appeared to close the portal and trap her in Omega forever.

"Now what, I'm going to freeze here so there's nothing else you can do me." Tecna sobbed.

"Oh really, I think I can make it worse." He replied as he closed the portal with his powers. Then he summoned a nearby ice snake, which Baltor expected to eat her, them he vanished into fin air. Tecna shivered both in complete fear and because she was so very cold. The ice snake came closer and closer, and Tecna closed her eyes, preparing for it to chew her flesh. Instead, it curled its long body around the shivering, frightened fairy, surprisingly, it wasn't cold and slimy. The ice snack had fur that was soft to the touch. Unfortunately Tecna had passed out from pure fright, but the ice snack kept her from freezing any longer…

* * *

**Don't worry everyone, she'll be saved. Honestly what kinda fan would I be if I wrote this out of pride.**

**And just so everyone knows, all the girls, including Bloom, have no powers at this point.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Waiting and worrying in the cell, most of the boys held their girlfriend tightly.

"So, what do you think happened to Tecna and Timmy?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out!" Stella tried to get up, but she fell in searing pain, "Ow!"

"Stella!" Brandon cried, and gathered his ray of light in his arms, "You can't get up, you're too hurt."  
"Oh shmoopy, I know you're concerned about me, but I'm concerned about my friend." Stella protested.

"But I can't let you get hurt anymore; you the single sun that brightens up my dark sky." Brandon touched her cheek gently, she lowered her head on her shoulders and sighed dreamily at his sweet complement.  
"Aw, you guys look so cute together." Flora cooed.

"Yes, you do." Baltor's voice echoed through the cell.  
"Alright tough guy, don't make me take you on, now, where did you take our friends?!" Musa snapped.

"Don't get too cocky, music fairy!" Baltor appeared from behind her, and shot an energy blast at her back.

"Musa, are you alright?!" Riven help her to her feet carefully, he looked at her worriedly, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Musa told him.

"I told you not to get too cocky." Baltor laughed.  
"Where's Tecna!" Bloom shouted, unable to contain her anxiety.

"In Omega, probably either frozen to death or eaten by one of the most vicious ice snakes in that dimension. It's a shame, really."

"That tears it, I wonna whack this guy 'cross the face once or twice!" Stella screamed fiercely on the top of her lungs, only imaging the horror that they thought took place.

"Screw slapping 'em Stell, let's take 'em down!" Layla added, she was truly angry; the whole Omega experience was brought to her friend because of sacrifice, a sacrifice that should've been done on her own.

"No, as much as we want to destroy Baltor, we can't do it without our powers." Bloom explained.

"What about Timmy?" Sky asked.

"I left him on Portal Island; he's probably suffering under his own weight and filled with grief." Baltor laughed hysterically.

"You are a sick, twisted freak!" Helia finally shouted, and Flora was surprised at his words.

"Helia, I've never heard you use a tone like that." She replied.

"Believe me Flora, I will use it when I have to."  
"Guys, I have a plan, Helia and Riven; you stay behind. Sky, try you best to unlock my chains." Bloom instructed.  
"I don't think so!" Baltor roared as he went to blast Bloom to the ground, but Sky used his shield to deflect it.

"Please hurry Sky." Bloom replied hastily, finally, Sky managed to unlock her chains and help her to her feet.

"Now what do you want us to do, Bloom?" Sky asked.

"I have the slightest bit of power in me, I can take you and Brandon to Portal Island to help Timmy, maybe he can tell is Tecna needs us." Bloom explained.

"Wait, you had winx and you didn't tell us!" Stella shouted.

"I only have so much, Stell. I can't fight, but I can cast spells. Me, Sky and Brandon will go save Timmy, and hopefully Tecna."

"Be careful shnuckums." Stella gushed to Brandon.

"You too, cupcake." He replied. Bloom held on to Sky's shoulder and made a weak portal made for three. Once they were gone, an eerie feeling of dread filled the cell.

"Do you sense that?" Flora asked.

"Good, you can sense your doom." Baltor's voice echoed again, and Flora was pulled by the arm into the darkness, everyone could hear her scream.

"What did you do?" Helia knocked him to the ground with his laser string gloves.  
"You two are going the way of your other friends, we're going to Linphea."

"No." Helia gasped in horror as remembered Flora telling him about Rose and how the witches tried to drown her. Now Flora had no powers, and Baltor _would_ make sure he succeeded in this plan...

* * *

**I tried to get some other couples in here too, hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Sevem**

Flora appeared in the bank of the river where the black willow was. When she opened her eyes, she too, heard a familiar voice.

"Flora, are you okay?" a young girl's voice asked.

"Rose!" Flora exclaimed, hugging her little sister tightly.

"Why did you come back home Flora? I thought everything was okay at Alfea."

"All is not well with us Rose; do you remember when I got my Enchantix?" Flora tried to explain in the simplest way possible.

"Yes."

"I think I have to save you again, this time sweetie... I won't come back."  
"No!" Rose burst into tears, Flora was her only sister, and they were so close that nothing would break that bond.

"I'm sorry Rose, there's nothing I can do. I have no powers to save myself."

"Flora!" Helia's voice rang through the trees, "Thank Magix, there you are."

"Helia, this is my sister Rose." Flora introduced.

"She's so cute." He smiled.

"I'm glad you're done with introductions, because you'll be swimming with the fish!" Baltor suddenly appeared behind them. Little Rose screamed and hid in between Flora's legs like a shy child.

"Don't worry little one, no one's going to hurt you." Baltor laughed.

"She can tell you're lying!" Flora snapped. Helia stepped forward to protect the two nature fairies.

"You don't want to make me angry, you sick, twisted, messed up-" he used his tone that he had used in the prison cell.

"Please Helia, not in front of Rose?" Flora scolded.

"Don't worry Flora; I wouldn't say anything that bad in front of a child, you should know that."

While Helia was reassuring Flora of his use of language, Baltor had snatched Rose, and Flora had heard her cry for help.

"Helia, do something!" She panicked.  
"I gotcha, Rose!" he sprang up from the ground and tried to catch her safely with his laser string gloves, but Baltor had shot him down with the same gravity attack he used on Timmy.

"Rose, I'll save you sweetie!" Flora screamed, but she was too late, Rose had been tossed into the river. Flora dived in after her and swam her to the surface where Helia tried to comfort her. Flora; meanwhile sank to the bottom, holding her breath.

"Say goodbye, poetry boy!" Baltor laughed as he cast a heavy, magical net to the bottom of the river, this would ensure that Flora could never swim back up.

* * *

In the cell, Musa was getting testy, she wanted her friends back.  
"I have had it! I don't know about you and Layla, but I wanna kick Baltor's-"

"Musa, be quiet." Layla replied, "I have a headache."

"Nah, you just need to think." Stella laughed.H Riven was throwing rocks at the cell wall to ease his tension.  
"Hey Riven, are you just as angry as I am?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"If you let me out I can try to bust this cell."

"That's impossible without you magic, Musa." Riven explained, "You could get hurt like that."

"You care?"

"Duh, I've always cared, I'm just not the kinda guy to be all mushy about it like Timmy is to Tecna."

"You know, he wasn't always like that, he barely knew how to talk to her for the longest time, and then there was the whole Omega thing." Musa said, "Maybe if you lost me once you'd know what heartache feels like."

"Do you want me to lose you?" Riven asked sarcastically.

"Well no, but I'm only saying." Musa stuttered.

"Well, don't mention it."

"Fine, I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

**Timmy says something really dramatic in this chapter, can you guess what it is?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Bloom, Sky and Brandon ended up on Portal Island, where they saw no signs of Timmy.

"Tim! Timster, are ya here?!" Brandon called. Minutes later, they spotted him on his knees where the portal had been closed, uttering words of great fury.  
"Sky, Brandon... Bloom!" he yelled. They ran right for him and saw his condition.

"Whoa, when Baltor said you where suffering under your own weight, he wasn't kidding." Brandon joked.

"It's not bad compared to the suffering that I've been doing... emotionally." Timmy began, "He took her... back to Omega... course that frozen dimension."  
"Ya know that dimension's what keeps the magical universe's most evil and powerful criminals locked up, right?" Sky asked.

"For the love of Magix Sky, don't remind me! Just the thought of Tecna in that place makes my blood run cold; I can't stand to imagine what torture she's in. I promised her I'd do anything and everything to keep her safe, and I broke it." Timmy rambled. Suddenly, the gravity spell disappeared, and Timmy stood up slowly.  
"Can you tell if Tecna's okay, you could before?" Bloom asked.

"I still feel it, but the feeling's weak. I have to go to Omega, alone."  
"Timmy, are you mental?! You'll never survive." Brandon yelled in shock.

"I'd rather die than see her so... lifeless. If I don't come back, she's gone and I've killed myself for not having her in my life anymore, because I won't come back until she's safe in my arms." Timmy explained.

"Timmy, have you gone insane?" Brandon snapped.

"Bloom, do you have enough magic to make a portal?" Sky asked.

"I can make one for only one person, two of them at least." Bloom answered.

"Sky, you're going to let him go to the Omega Dimension alone?" Brandon asked.

"Ask yourself bro, would you do the same for Stella?" Sky asked his squire.

"Go Timmy, find Tecna and bring her back home. That place is to horrible for any of our girls." Brandon encouraged after a few seconds of thought. Timmy told Bloom to send him to Red Fountain; he would get the squad ship and fly full speed to Omega to save his one and only love. Once Timmy disappeared, the rest of them waited, for he promised to pick them up after going to Omega.

Helia kept trying to comfort Flora's sister as best he could, half a hour later, his gravity spell wore off.

"I'll save Flora if it's the last thing I'll ever do." He reassured Rose. Then he dived straight in the raging river and swam to the bottom.

"I gotcha Flora, you'll survive, I promise." He thought to himself as he pulled the net off of his beloved, who was now unconscious. He gathered he in his arms and swam to the surface.  
"Yay, Flora." Rose cheered half happily as Helia rested her on the bank of the river. Helia checked for a pulse, he found it and was very grateful.

"Flora, Flora can you hear me?" he called. Then he looked at Rose, he wanted to give Flora mouth to mouth, but Rose may take it the wrong way.

"Rose, you can't see this, but I promise you that Flora will be fine." He told her. Rose walked away and played be the river. Helia watched her carefully for a few minutes, then took a deep breath and went for it. Seconds later, Flora came to, and Helia embraced her tightly.

"Flora, it'll be okay. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

"Maybe not me Helia, but this isn't over. This is only the beginning." Flora chocked.

"No, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." Helia kissed her on the forehead.

"Rose! I'm okay!" Flora called Rose over for a great big hug.

"You're alive!" she squealed as she tightened the hug, she was so happy that her big sister was back.

"Thank you Helia." Flora replied.

"You know you don't have to thank me, I'd risk my life for you Flora." Helia answered.

"Aw." Rose cooed and Flora hugged her once more.

"I just hope nothing else happened while we were here." Helia whispered...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Helia was right, something was about to happen back in the cell, Musa was the next to go.

"Alright, who's the next to meet their doom?" Baltor's voice roared through the room.

"Don't even think about pulling us into your twisted scheme!" Layla yelled.

"Hold on guys, the sacrifice re-enactments seem to run in the descending order of our actual ones, that means I'm next." Musa stated.

"I don't think so!" Riven pulled out his sword and started to charge after Baltor, "No one touches my girlfriend, and she is, sure as Magix, not going to go through her Enchantix sacrifice twice!"

"Want a bet?" Baltor shot him from behind and dragged Musa into the darkness.

"Come on, you pathetic fairy, after you I'll be closer to getting to Bloom!" Baltor ordered, in a split second, they were in Alfea's library, or so it looked.

"How in Magix can that be? Alfea's been destroyed?" Musa asked.

"I thought you knew how magic worked, it's not real. But she is." Baltor pointed to Galatea, who look at Musa in surprise and confusion.

"Why'd you come back?" Musa asked her.

"I don't even know how I got here, I though Alfea was destroyed."

"Baltor, if you try to hurt my friend, I have three words for you."  
"I don't think so, you don't have your powers, you're helpless." Baltor explained with an evil laugh. Then, with his powers, he pulled Galatea's wings right off, and Musa could hear her friend scream in pain.

"Stop!" Musa ordered, she couldn't stand seeing anyone, from one of the other winx to her closest home friend, in pain. However, Baltor didn't stop, he started a fire with his magic and it spread as quickly as a fairy could fly. Galatea knelt down on her knees and covered her face so she couldn't get burned. She was sobbing in pain, and Musa could hear her.

"Stop this now!" She ordered as she shook out of his grip and slapped him. Then, despite the burning flame, she ran toward Galatea and hugged her tightly.

"I can't move Musa, if I had my wings, I'd fly us out of here." Galatea sobbed.

"Just hold your breath and don't breath in the smoke." Musa replied. She gave Galatea her shoulder to lean on as she walked slowly through the flames.

"I see my plan is working perfectly." Baltor laughed as he vanished. It seemed like the raging fire would never end, but on the edge of the flames, Musa guided Galatea out weakly and collapsed in the flames.

"Musa!" Galatea cried.

"Go, save yourself, I have no powers, I can't help you anymore." Musa replied weakly and coughed, "Get someone to heal your wings, but I can't go on."

"No!" Galatea cried.

Timmy had gotten the Red Fountain ship and sped fast as lightening through the sky. It was a race against time, and he could only determine the result.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" he asked himself, pressing buttons at the controls like a madman, but he only wanted one thing, to get to Omega as fast as possible, his beautiful technology princess's life was at stake, and he would jump a cliff if he saw her as lifeless as he feared. Finally, his impatient button pressing had gotten him to his destination, and he wasted no time to search for his loved one. He reached the center of the frozen dimension and found the closed portal, and nearby he could see an ice snake curled up in a ball, it was wrapped around something. Timmy recognized the shade of magenta he saw, he know what, or who, it was.

"Tecna!" he took out his sword, he was attempting to kill the snake in order to avenge his dearest love. The ice snake uncurled itself a little and Timmy dropped his sword in complete disbelief. His heart felt like it had shattered like glass.

"No" He crouched down desperately, forgetting the ice snake and gathered Tecna in his arms, she felt so cold to him that it was tearing him apart. He pulled her head close to his chest and held her so tightly. The frostbiting breeze blew his cape around them both. He stared at her apologetically for the longest time, it felt like eternity. He was taking deep breaths, trying so hard not to cry out in complete agony and heartache.

"I'm too late, I promised you I'd do anything and everything I could to keep you safe, and I broke that promise. Now, I'll kill Baltor if it's the last thing I do, it may as well will be." he whispered through gritted teeth, it was cold, and he was furious. Baltor had took away the only person who made Timmy's life worth living. Before Tecna, he wouldn't set foot at a social gathering, he'd rather work alone on his gizmos in the dorm room. Then Brandon and Sky had forced him to go on the Winx's freshman year. That one night changed his life forever, because there he saw his paradise, a girl with the sweetest smile he had ever seen, her eyes brainwashed him into becoming a stuttering idiot, and to make things even better, her intelligence was just as outstanding as his. Now, this same girl was in his arms, lost in the world of no tomorrow. He didn't know what to do after he destroyed Baltor, he would strangle Baltor's neck the next time he saw him, but then he wouldn't know how to live his life without Tecna.

"I don't know what to do, I love you so very much and I'm going to kill Baltor in order to avenge you. But then what, my life is without meaning now?" Timmy whispered, mostly to himself, but to Tecna as well.

"That's so crazy, it's illogical." Tecna suddenly opened her eyes slowly. With those words, Timmy's heart raced effortlessly.

"Tec, you're…" Timmy was left entirely wordless as he kissed her on the forehead for what felt to her like endless times.

"You'll be okay, this promise I will keep." he told her gently.

"Timmy… I can't feel my legs." Tecna replied painfully. Timmy carried her to the Red Fountain ship and wrapped her in a warm blanket. As Tecna fell asleep in the back, Timmy watched her without breaking eye contact for a moment until his communicator beeped.

"Timmy, come to Linphea, we need a ride." Helia's voice cracked through though the static. Timmy remembered he had to pick up Brandon, Sky and Bloom on Portal Island too, and now that he knew he had something to live for, he was willing to continue his mission…

* * *

**Will Musa be okay? Will the winx foil Baltor's plan? Stay tooned for more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you wondering...**

**1) Riven didn't go with Musa because Baltor had already put the gravity spell on him.**

**2) Tecna's legs have been scratched since the begining of the story, they got scratched when she escaped Baltor's capture. Now with the freezing cold of Omega, she couldn't feel her legs anymore. And ****the bandages Timmy put on her legs in Chapter 2 or 3 would be ripped and the snow would problably get in there too.**

**Hopefully that clears everything up.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Back in the cell, Riven managed to use his upper body strength to lift himself off the ground, although it was hard to move with the gravity spell on him.

"When is Sky and Brandon comin' back, I wonna get to Musa and rip Baltor's head off!" Riven snapped.

"Easy tough guy, we first need to find out if Timmy, Tecna, Helia and Flora are okay." Layla explained.

"You can, Miss Easy Going, but I'm worried about my girlfriend!"

"Chill out Riven, we all want to get out of here." Stella finally spoke, she, Riven and Layla were the only ones left in the cell, hoping that Stella wasn't going anywhere until Brandon came back.

"I want this spell off my back, now!!" Riven ordered, he was quickly running out of patience.

"Riven, just calm down for five minutes." Layla replied.

"No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Portal Island, Bloom, Sky and Brandon waited for Timmy's squad ship.

"Hey Sky?" Bloom asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah Bloom." Sky answered.

"Since I didn't perform a sacrifice, what do you think Baltor is going to do to me?"

"I don't know Bloom, but I do know that he probably wants to get rid of all of us so that he can have you to himself. But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to let him touch you, Eraklyonian honour. And as prince of Eraklyon, I have an oath not to break it." Sky explained.

"So now you have taken an oath to protect me, because you just said 'Eraklyonian honour'" Bloom clarified.

"In a way, yes."

"Sky, do you think Tecna will be okay?" Bloom asked again."Knowing Timmy, he'd be willing to move planets and stars just for her safety." Sky replied."You know that's impossible, right." Bloom laughed."Yeah, but it was a figure of speech."

"Right."

"Hey look, it's Timmy!" Brandon shouted, standing up and racing to a place where he'd be visible.

"That means Tecna's okay!" Bloom followed with pure joy in her heart for one of her closest friends. Timmy landed the squad ship on the sand and Bloom, Sky and Brandon ran inside.

"Dude, you found 'er?" Brandon asked.

"Just in time too, I don't know what I would've done if I was too late. I swear I'd strangle Baltor for bringing the terrifying image into my mind of Tecna… I won't say it, it's too…" The image of Tecna so lifeless was still fresh in his memory from ten minutes ago. He went to her side, she was still sound asleep, keeping warm in the back of the ship. Timmy placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she was still full of color from the cold, but she still had life in her. It was a good thing that he got to her before it was too late. Now that she was in the warmth of the blanket, she was coming back to life.

"I don't know her condition yet, but I can, sure as Magix, tell you that the scratches on her legs could be infected. We might have to take her to the Magix hospital when all this is over. I told her she couldn't fight, this is what I mean when I say her determination causes her to get in these situations, one day I won't be there to help her, and that's me biggest fear." Timmy rambled, looking down at Tecna worriedly.

"You won't have to worry now, Timmy. She's alive and hopefully well." Sky replied.

"I still have to tell Helia that I'll be pick him and Flora up at Linphea, I guess he managed to save her from her sacrifice re-enactment." Timmy went over to his communicator to page Helia.

"Helia, I've got Brandon, Bloom and Sky on board. I'm coming for you and Flora now." he said through the speaker.

"Is Tecna okay?" Flora's voice cracked through the static."She's fine, I got to her just in time, it was the scariest thing I've ever experienced." Timmy replied.

"Oh no." he heard Flora say.

"That aside, we're coming to pick you up." Sky responded as he ended the connection with Helia and Flora. Timmy had went to Tecna's side once again to check on her.

"I'll fly the ship, Timmy. You look like you can't take this pressure." Sky told him.

"Thank you Sky, and you're right, this is tearing me apart. I could lose her, she's still so cold."

"She's still breathing, that's a sign." Brandon teased.

"Brandon, don't!" Sky retorted.

"Sorry bro, my bad." he backed off, knowing Sky meant it.

* * *

Flora was sitting by the bank, thinking of he friend's near death experiences.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked."Sweetie, you have a good heart, and… after I came back to Linphea last time, something terrible happened to one of my friends. It's to sad to tell, but I will say that she survived it, the first time." Flora explained softly. Helia had heard their conversation and came over to sit by Flora.

"What happened Flora?" Rose asked."One of my friends… Tecna, she saved the realm of Tides, giving her an Enchantix. But in the process, she trapped herself in the Omega dimension." Flora explained."You said that place was where all the realms' most powerful criminals are kept, how was she able to escape." Rose asked, a little upset by this fact.

"She was able to watch her back and keep warm, and we saved her. But now she was sent down there again, this time without any magic, like all of us. She was probably freezing, she would've almost died if it weren't for Timmy.""Would he risk his life for her, just like you would for Flora?" Rose asked Helia.

"I'm betting it's highly likely." Helia answered.

"The same person who tried to drown me was the one who dropped her down the portal." Flora added to her explanation. Rose shook in fear of the though of Baltor.

"He's scary." she replied."You don't know how scary he can really be, that's why you should stay in Linphea, you're too important to lose." Flora told Rose as she hugged her tightly.

"Helia, you have to keep a good eye on my big sister." Rose teased in a serious tone.

"Yes ma'Am." Helia teased back, knowing she was serious. Suddenly, the sound of the squad ship could be heard from nearby.

"Timmy's found us." Helia informed.

"Goody!" Flora cheered, racing through the trees to the ship. She raced inside, followed by Rose and Helia.

"Rose, this is Sky, Brandon, in back is Timmy and the friend I told you about, Tecna." Flora introduced to Rose all the unfamiliar faces.

"She's sleeping." Rose whispered as she walked over to Timmy.

"Yeah, she is." Timmy responded softly, nervous and fearful at the same time.

"She's so cold." Rose continued, feeling Tecna's hand.

"Rose, are you annoying him?" Flora called, Rose ran back to her in a hurry.

"Flora, she's cold." Rose replied worriedly."Who, Tecna?" Flora went over to where Tecna was sleeping and felt her hand too, "She is cold, but she's warming up."

"She wasn't as cold as she was, she was so numb, she couldn't feel anything." Timmy explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked."We don't know yet sweetie, but we sure hope she wakes up." Flora answered with a hint of fear in her voice, "Helia, could you take Rose home, then we'll leave."

"Of course Flora." Helia replied, he took Rose's hand and walked out, "Come on Rose." Flora and Helia could both tell that Rose wanted to come with them, she only saw Flora a few times a year. But she was too little to survive anything Baltor planned. Timmy and Flora looked back at Tecna again, wishing her to be awake.

"Please wake up, Tec, please." Timmy whispered, cupping her head in his arms. Her breathing was wheezy and her skin was getting back to normal color.

* * *

Meanwhile, the witches watch in half disquietedness and pride.

"Aw, poor baby." Icy cooed sarcastically, the image of everyone gathered around Tecna disappeared, and she looked at the other witches, "Ha, we're rolling in success!"

"What about Flora, she managed to get away unharmed." Stormy asked.

"A few little hiccups, we can take it." Icy replied, "Musa's down for the count too, that only makes three left. We'll destroy Bloom ourselves."

"I'm impatient, I want to take er' down now!" Darcy retorted.

"We'll just have to wait, unfortunately." Icy sighed, waiting for something to happen…

* * *

**Like it, love it, hate it? :}**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Baltor was watching ame thing as the witches, except he knew the outlook for the poor musical fairy left in the fire. And her friend Galatea, what would she do?

"No Musa, I won't leave you. You never left me, I'm returning the favour." Galatea cried, Musa was unconscious, and if the others didn't hurry, she would be severely burned. Galatea had tried to carry Musa out of the flame, but it quickly spread around them and the pain of her back made it impossible to move. She coughed out smoke, her lungs would be damaged if she inhaled anymore.

"Help!" she called repeatedly, but it was barely heard.

"I can't take this anymore!" Riven snapped.

"Would you relax, we can't do anything until everyone gets back." Layla replied. She and Stella were starting to get edgy, because time would only tell when Baltor would come to take Stella for her re-enactment.

"Guys, I'm actually kind of nervous, I mean, I'm the next one in line." Stella whimpered.

"Come on people, Riven's driving me mad." Layla retorted to herself. Waiting a while in the cell, the suddenly heard sounds from the outside.

"Oh great, he's come for me." Stella quivered.

"Stella, its okay, it's just me." Brandon appeared from down the hallway.

"Shnookums, you're alright!" Stella cheered. Brandon banged the cell door with his fists.

"Easy dude, I got it." Sky ran over to the cell and sliced the bars open with his blade sword.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Riven snapped.

"I don't know." Sky had a nervous smile on his face, knowing Riven would murder him for not doing it sooner.

"Okay, where's Musa?" Bloom suddenly appeared, followed by Flora."Darlings, you're back!" Stella's smile got brighter, but faded when Layla told them where Musa was."Baltor took her for her Enchantix sacrifice re-enactment, and she hasn't escaped." she explained.

"I'm not going to just sit around and chat all day, I want to find Musa!" Riven shouted.

"Has he been like this all this time?" Brandon asked Layla.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, did Timmy make it?"

"He did, he rescued Tecna, but we don't know her condition yet." Bloom sighed.

"Oh no, she just came back from Omega, now she goes there again and this is how it ends! She doesn't deserve it!" Stella cried.

"It'll be okay, Stell, at least she's not still there." Brandon replied, he wasn't joking this time.

"Okay, okay, we need to save MUSA!!!!" Riven yelled at the top of his lungs, now that his friends were here, he was not going to waste time.

"Chill Riven, we will." Sky snapped at him. Brandon unchained Stella and Sky unchained Layla, they all ran to the squad ship to get Timmy to pinpoint Musa's the squad ship, Timmy watched his poor, innocent, loved one sleep in his arms. She was still wrapped in two blankets for warmth, and to his relief, her skin was losing the red it had from the cold.

"I shouldn't have broke that promise, I wanted to keep it." Timmy whispered, feeling her cheek gently.

"Timmy, we need to find Musa." Sky announced, running into the ship.

"Okay," Timmy replied dully, then he lay Tecna down to rest and stared at her longingly.

"I love you, Tecna, I always have." he whispered, unaware that Sky had put a hand on his shoulder."She's out of the cold now, that's all you could do. We all just hope she wakes." he replied. Timmy went to the monitors of the ship to find Musa's location.

"She's right near Alfea's ruins, there's a fire all around the area and someone is with her." he explained when he found her coordinates.

"What?!" Riven yelled in disbelief and fury. His musical melody was surrounded by flames this very second?

"It must be Galatea, Musa save her from a fire in Alfea's library." Bloom replied.

"Lets go get her before it's too late." Flora encouraged.

"I'm not letting Riven drive." Sky added, "Timmy's already increasingly worried about Tecna, I don't want to make it worse." Timmy had to run to Tecna's side once again, just to ensure himself that she was still breathing. His heart raced furiously, he was full of anxiety, wanting nothing more than to hear her voice once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sky asked, "If you need some time alone, you can go to the back."

"No, Musa's in trouble, Tecna would want me to help." Timmy sighed deeply. He navigated as Sky took the wheel. Flora, Stella, Layla and Bloom watched over their unconscious friend with the most concerned looks on there faces.

"Outrageous!" Icy snapped, shooting shards of ice at the wall, "They've escaped! Baltor is not going to like this!""I know it was a bad idea to what." Darcy spat.

"At least things aren't looking to good for Musa and her freshman friend." Stormy replied bitterly.

"You think we should tell Baltor?" Darcy asked. Suddenly he shot the doors to the room open.

"I think he already knows." Icy whispered.

"Ladies, go find that aircraft, shot it down, do anything. But make sure we get Bloom, and make sure they're all done for." Baltor instructed."Finally some action!" Stormy followed Darcy and Icy out the window and went to search for the squad ship...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I havn't updated, I had a science assignment due tuesday, 3 social studies case study questions due tomorrow and an essay due friday. It's been hectic. I barely got enough sleep these days.**

**To starla: I recomend you sign up for Fanfiction, then I could get to know you better and you won't have to talk to me in your reviews, you could send me personal messages through my profile. I wish you could.**

**But anyway...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Twelve**

The ruins of Alfea were covered in flames, and the library illusion had disappeared. Galatea had collapsed in pure pain and exhaustion, there were tears in her eyes, thinking she could do nothing to save her closest friend. Suddenly she heard a faint noise in the distance, but ignored it. Bloom, Sky and the others were in one of Bloom's shields to protect them from the heat. They raced through the flames to get to Musa and Galatea.

"Galatea! It's Bloom, can you hear me?!" Bloom called out.

"Musa!" Riven yelled eagerly, "Where are you?!"

"I'm over here Bloom!" Galatea coughed weakly, "I can't fly, Baltor pulled my wings off!"

"Oh no." Flora cried. They came closer to Galatea and Musa, then Riven felt like he would have a heart attack when he saw Musa's burnt skin.

"Musa! No!" He called, picking her up out of the fire."Come on sweetie, we're help fix your wings." Flora gave Galatea a hand and helped her into the shield, once everyone saw Musa, they gasped.

"Ow, that has to hurt." Stella replied painfully.

"Let's rest these two in the ship, then go back to cloud tower and find the girls' powers." Sky instructed.

"And free Ms Feragonda too!" Layla added.

"Then hopefully we can help Tecna, it seems we're just waiting for something, but if she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to do something." Bloom panicked.

"It'll be okay Bloom, you saw her, she's getting there. She just needs a little more time." Sky reassured her by giving her a hug.

"Let's just hope Timmy can be reassured just as easily as I can." Bloom smiled up at him. Then she looked back into the flames.

"If only I had my magic, I could put out this fire." she sighed. They got back to the squad ship where Timmy was still as anxious as ever, watching over his beautiful technology princess. She was so still, so peaceful, yet only beginning to live again.

"If you don't get of this, I've proven to myself that I don't deserve to wear this uniform, because I can't even protect the love of my life from harm." he began quietly, "I'm just so wimpy that I let someone get away with the cruellest thing in the universe, hurting you." His heart sank as he pictured the condition she was in when he first found her. He gently gathered her in his arms for the tenth time since he found her, he cradled her head against his chest, he asked himself numerous times why he let this happen, but he was only putting it all on himself because he loved her so much. Holding her close, he closed his eyes and thought of every moment they've spent together, he only wished she'd awaken so that the image of her so lifeless would vanish. He remembered their first official kiss, after it, everything else he attempted to do for her felt mind blowing, even for himself. It wasn't just the things he did for her, but it was her, herself, that blew his mind. Yes, he had told her how he felt about her sacrifice, but he hadn't told her just how much he loved her. That smile drove him nuts, her voice could bring him back from any thought. It was just too bad her voice wasn't the one that broke his thoughts.

"Timmy, we saved Galatea and Musa, all we need to do is get the girls' powers." Sky announced, racing in the ship with Bloom following. Flora helped Galatea to an extra blanket in the back next to Tecna, as did Riven with Musa."Helia, could you tend to Galatea for me?" Flora asked as Helia bent down to look at Galatea, who was laying on her stomach. He felt her back gently, trying not to touch her wounds.

"You're bleeding." He told her.

"I am?" Galatea asked painfully, she knew she was hurt, but she had no idea that there was blood were her wings were ripped off.

"Musa's burns look really bad." Flora replied sadly.

"Well, we may have three patients to take to the Magix Hospital." Brandon pointed out, Timmy let out a heavy sigh and Riven tried so hard not to think about breaking something.

"Tecna doesn't look as bad as she did, she could wake up in less then an hour." Sky looked over from the wheel, he knew Timmy was eating himself inside out for this, and he knew if anything like that happened to Bloom, he would feel the same way.

"Its her legs, Sky. The scratches could be infected." Timmy informed worriedly, "And I want to make sure she isn't sick."

"So what's the plan?" Layla asked.

"We can't put these three in danger anymore, we have to take them to Magix before we can get your powers." Helia replied.

"Guys, the witches are after us, I can see 'em on the monitor." Brandon panicked.

"Just great, they'll wait for us to take off, then try to shoot us down." Bloom hissed angrily."We can't put these girls in any more danger!" Riven snapped, "Follow my plan and we can get Musa, Galatea and Tecna out of squad ship without being seen. Their unconsciousness and injuries guarantee they'll be targeted." Riven cringed at the fact that he was talking about Musa as well as Galatea and Tecna, but he shook it off.

"So what's the plan?" Sky asked.

"Helia, Timmy and I will take Galatea, Tecna and Musa for help. Sky and Brandon, protect the other girls and prevent them from getting hurt." Riven explained."I can't leave Flora, she has no powers, the witches are about to attack and you expect me to leave her! I don't think so Riven!" Helia shouted.

"Fine Helia, Flora can come with us, we might need her sweet talk for somethin'" Riven sighed as he picked up Musa in his arms, Timmy did the same with Tecna and Helia helped Galatea to her feet. The escaped through the back of the ship with Flora following. Once they we well hid and into the forest, the ship took off…

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Now's our chance, shoot it with everything you've got!" instructed Icy, the witches fired their attacks at the squad ship, which swerved to avoid them.

"Again, we can't fail Baltor!" Icy snapped.

"Hang on girls, we're going to try and avalanche them." Sky informed, trying fiercely to avoid any damage.

"Riven was right, those three girls wouldn't be able to handle this." Brandon heaved a sigh as he warned Sky to move out of the way of one of Stormy's shock blasts.

"Okay, stay in you seats girls, it's about to get bumpy!" Sky instructed in a laugh, but the situation wasn't funny. The girls buckled in their seats and Sky flow off toward the mountain range straight ahead. The witches followed the ship and Sky lead them straight into an easily collapsible mudslide, all they needed to do was attack the ship, and the slide would give way.

"C'mon Icy, you know you want me!" Bloom taunted, part of Sky's plan, he promised her that Icy wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Let's get that spoiled Sparx heiress!" Stormy laughed as she shot the ship, the mudslide was starting to collapse, but Sky waited until the witches were surely going to be stuck.

"Shnookums?" Stella asked wearily, she was nervous for all the girls' safety.

"Just trust Sky on this one, he won't let anything happen to you girls." Brandon reassured her.

"I bet you witches can do better than that!" Bloom taunted the witch again. Icy shot the ship next, and just as Sky had planned, the rocks of the mudslide gave way. The witches were caught in the avalanche.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered as Sky flow back in the direction of Cloud Tower. They were planning to use the underground tunnels to get inside.

Riven, Timmy and Helia managed to carry Musa, Tecna and Galatea out of the forest and to the outskirts of the city of Magix as Flora followed close behind them.

"Riven, how are we going to get them across town? We can't carry them, people will stare." Timmy asked, looking down at Tecna's ripped bandages.

"Taxi!" Riven called oddly.

"Smooth buddy, real smooth." Helia chuckled sarcastically. Riven kept calling until a MagixCab van stopped on the side of the road.

"C'mon, Musa's condition is critical." Riven hurried into the van with Musa in his arms, and Timmy did the same, Helia helped Galatea into the back with Flora.

"Where to… whoa! What happened to these poor girls?" the taxi driver was about to ask where they wanted to go, but when he saw the girls' condition, he knew exactly where they needed to go.

"Long story short, we need to get to the Magix hospital as fast as possible." Helia instructed. The van hovered away into the big magical city. Once they got to the Magix Hospital, they hurried out of the van.

"How much do I owe you?" Riven asked hastily.

"No charge, now go, those girls need serious help." the taxi driver replied as he drove away. Flora sighed worriedly for her friends, especially Musa. Everyone walked into the hospital and Helia carried Musa while Riven talked to the receptionist.

"Miss, my friends are in a critical condition, we need to help them immediately." he pleaded, Timmy nor Helia had never seen Riven actually beg before, but at that moment, he'd do anything to take away the pain and suffering Musa and her friend were in. And Timmy would stop at nothing to make sure Tecna was well again, and right now, he wasn't sure where she stood. The receptionist took a glance at the three injured and unconscious girls and her face suddenly filled with shock

"We need to clear room in emergency." she panicked over the PA system.

"Oh great, now you've done it Riv." Helia spat, "They're gonna freak when they wake up in emergency hospital rooms.""Do you know how panicked Tecna gets when she's the center of attention?!" Timmy snapped, "We wanted the girls to be cured but we could've waited in line.""I suppose you wanted to wait longer for Tecna to wake up, but I won't let Musa suffer severe burns any longer!" Riven snapped back.

"I didn't say I wanted to wait longer Riven, I-" Timmy never wanted to wait any longer than he had been for Tecna to wake, he just didn't want to make a scene. Three rolling beds were rolled into the room and Timmy and Helia gave Riven a few looks.

"These girls are going to be just fine, this one just needs some burn easing magic and bandages, poor thing." one of the nurses that rolled the beds in had said.

"What about this one?" asked another nurse, pointing at Tecna.

"Just heal her legs and make sure she isn't sick. She's been through a lot since the Omega Dimension." Timmy replied.

"She's been down there, she doesn't look evil." the nurse pondered.

"She isn't, but someone who _is _sent her down there, twice." Timmy answered.

"Someone who looks so sweet should never be sent to a horrid place such as that. You won't have to worry, your precious little friend is in good hands." the nurse replied considerately. Timmy sighed in relief as Tecna, along with Musa and Galatea, were being rolled away to be healed.

"You'll be able to see them when they're done." the receptionist replied. The boys and Flora sat anxiously and waited…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated, I was at a friend's for a week. Got my hair cut just like Tecna's, except curlier. hehe!**

* * *

"Hey Bloom, do you know where you're going?" Layla asked.

"We all do." Sky answered, "We snuck down here in freshman year to get into Cloud Tower, and Riven memorized it."

"First time he learned anything useful." Brandon teased. The kept walking until they hit the entering gate to CT. Each person crawled through the hall into a dark room.

"Okay, first, our powers, second, we find Mr. F." Stella instructed.

"What if the witches spot us, have we fought them without powers before?" Layla asked.

"We can hold 'em back." Brandon told them.

"Are you sure shmoopy? I mean, they do have powers." Stella asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Stell, just go get the girls' magic back." Brandon reassured as he kissed her lightly. The Winx went ahead to go find the room with the glass box, while the boys stood guard. The girls came to a large room with a locked cabinet, and inside was the box.

"If I had a bit of magic I'd blast it open." Layla retorted.

"I have an idea." Bloom replied, them smashed the cabinet open, "Earth power!"

Just then, Sky and Brandon ran into the room.

"The witches know we're here!" Sky explained, out of breath.

"Crap." Layla murmured under her breath.

"Freeze pixies!" Icy ordered, storming into the room shooting an icy blast at the girls, but they all dodged it.

"Great, now how are we supposed to fight those three?" Stella asked.

"Earth power." Sky looked at Bloom for an agreement, and it was granted. Sky charged at Icy with his sword, and as Icy was about to knock him out, Bloom hit her from behind with a piece of wood from the cabinet.

"How in the realms did she do that?" Darcy asked Stormy.

"Guys! Catch!" Layla throw the grass box, attempting to have Brandon catch it, but instead it was Stormy who caught it.

"I don't think so." she snarled.

"Give it here Stormy!" Bloom ordered.

"Fat chance, loser!" Stormy passed it to Darcy, but Stella snuck up and grabbed it.

"Catch it Sky!" she cheered, and pretty soon it had became a game of money in the middle, with the witches as the monkeys. Suddenly, Stormy had wasted enough energy and flew to grab the box out of thin air, but instead it slipped out of her hands and smashed on the floor, the power orbs now jiggling to find their respective fairies. The blue Dragonfire orb flew to Bloom and was absorbed in her chest, as was the orange Sun and Moon orb to Stella, and the green Morfix orb to Layla. The purple, red and pink orbs still hovered in the air above the smashed glass as the girls now had the powers to take on the witches. Suddenly the three orbs whooshed out the window and into the air, heading straight for Magix.

* * *

In the Magix hospital, Tecna, Musa and Galatea were ready to be seen by their friends.

"You're friends are fine, the one with blue hair's burns will heal in time, as for the pink haired one's scratched legs. As for the blonde with the wings ripped off, we can only heal her if we had her wings, if not, the only way we can is if we use Enchantix fairy dust, and none of the other girls have magic." one of the nurses explained.

"Has Tecna woken up?" Timmy asked.

"Your pink haired friend, no, not yet I'm afraid."

"May we see them?" Flora asked.

"Of course you can, right this way." the nurse lead them down the corridor to three rooms, one with each of the girls in it.

"Your friend is in this one. We've discovered that she might be very traumatized when she wakes up," she told Timmy.

"Why? What happened?" Timmy asked.

"We have reason to believe the an ice snake was about to attack her, she was so frightened that she passed out in complete fear."

"So she thought the ice snake was going to… oh no." Timmy's blood ran ice cold, his eyes widened, and the very thought of his beloved being hurt like that shook him to the very core. Timmy ran to Tecna's side, she was still unconscious, but now it was as if she was only sleeping. At that time, Riven would've told him to get over the Omega incident, but he himself was in too much pain and heartache to pick on somebody else's.

"You see how Timmy feels now." Helia asked Riven.

"Screw off Helia, I know!" he snapped.

Riven want to see Musa and forced himself not to punch something when he saw her all in bandages. Galatea, however, was the only one awake of the three girls, Flora and Helia went to see her.

"Hey, how are you doing sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Okay, but I can't be healed." Galatea said softly.

"I sure the girls have their powers, and will be able to heal you." Helia reassured her. Just then, Flora's pink Nature orb flew in from the open window and shot through her chest, she was glowing pink for a moment, then it faded.

"Goody, I have my powers back. I knew they could do it!" Flora cheered.

* * *

In Tecna's room, Timmy once again looked down at her in anxiety, when was she going to wake up, and if. He never realized how much a promise could change lives, or even take them. But now he almost knew she was going to wake up any minute, and he only wanted to be by her side when she did, just to apologize a billion times and embrace her so tight that she knew it was alright now. Then, out of nowhere came the purple Technology orb that contained Tecna's magic, and hopefully a miracle, Like everyone else's, it flow over to its respective fairy, and was absorbed in her chest. Timmy watched in awe as a purple light blinded him, and moments later, Tecna started moving frantically, as if trying to block something.

"No!" she screamed in her sleep, still thinking she was back in Omega, almost being eaten alive by the ice snake. Timmy slowly lifted her head to his chest, and soon she stopped screaming.

"Everything's going to be alright." he whispered comfortingly, holding her close. Finally he was getting to hear the voice he'd been longing to hear for countless hours. Minutes later, she opened her eyes for the first time in so long. Timmy's heart raced as he gazed into her scared teal eyes, she was awake.

"Timmy?" she asked weakly.

"it's alright now, you're safe." Timmy replied softly. There was an awkward silence, and then Tecna noticed that she wasn't feeling any pain, just fear.

"My legs," she began to move them, they were no longer scratched, and the bandages were gone, "I can move them."

Timmy uncovered her legs from the blanket, it was a miracle. He embraced her tightly, afraid to let go. They stayed that way for what felt like eternity.

* * *

Now, in Musa's room, Riven heaved in his breath as long as he could, suddenly he felt tears in his eyes from staring at Musa's burnt body.

"Damn it." he uttered to himself, he was the last person in the group that you'd see crying, but now he was afraid that he felt exactly the way Timmy had when Tecna was trapped in Omega, now he would never tell him to get over it again. Moments of complete silence passed, then the red Music orb flew in the room. Riven tried to swat at it, but when it got near Musa, he understood what it was. It absorbed in Musa's bandaged and burnt chest, then suddenly, red glitter surrounded her and all the severe burns disappeared, along with the bandages. Like Tecna, Musa opened her eyes and yawned as if she had taken a nap.

"Funny," she said groggily, "I remember being in a fire with Galatea last time I was awake."

"Musa!" Riven called, hugging her close to him, "I never want to see your body that burnt again, you got it."

"Yeah, I got it." Musa smiled, she was puzzled as to how she got burnt in the first place, but she knew if Riven would spontaneously hug her, something must've went down.

* * *

_Yay, everyone has their powers back!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long to upload, my AntiVirus was screwing with my internet, and then it took soooo long to upload this chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon and Layla had the witches captive in Morfix, and were wondering the halls of Cloud Tower trying to find Ms. Feragonda's dungeon cell. They walked through the corridors until they heard someone calling to them.

"Girls, over here!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Ms. Feragonda!" Bloom yelled back as the three girls ran to where they heard the voice. In moments, they saw their headmistress.

"These cell bars are electric, if you try a power blast, it will shoot back at you and shock you. I've tried to escape numerous times." Ms Feragonda explained.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms F," Stella asked, "where's Ms Griselda?"

"Over here Miss Stella." Ms Griselda replied painfully.

"We'll get you out." Layla encouraged, "Stella, can you use your fairy dust like you did for Ms Griffin?"

"I sure can." Stella fluttered over to the cell, cautious not to be shocked. Then, she opened her fairy dust and sprinkled some on the bars.

"Man it feels good to have magic again." she replied.

"Okay Bloom, shoot it with an energy blast." Layla instructed.

"You might want to duck." Bloom warned her teachers. The two old fairies ducked as the fire blast shot through the bars.

"Thank you so much girls." Ms Feragonda replied as she and Griselda stepped through the broken bars.

"You're welcome Ms F. Now let's go teach Baltor and the witches a lesson they'll never forget!" Bloom cheered. They all charged to go find Baltor, who was most likely in the head office of Cloud Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna and Musa had regained their footing and were now tending to Galatea. Galatea felt bad that she had caused Musa such bad burns, but Musa forgave her half consciously, not knowing just how bad she was burnt. Riven was still in shock about how Musa's burns had disappeared so suddenly, but he was just as relieved as he was shocked. They all gathered around Galatea, who was laying on her stomach on the bed.

"So, do you think you can heal her Musa?" Flora asked.

"If I could do it before, I can do it now." Musa smiled. Then she transformed into her Enchantix and opened her fairydust bottle. Then she sprinkled some fairydust on Galatea's back. The dry blood disappeared and in its place, Galatea's wings reappeared. Galatea slowly lifted herself off the hospital bed and de-transformed. Musa helped her to her feet and gave her a tight, friendly hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Galatea," Musa replied, "Baltor _will _pay for that."

"It's okay Musa, it's what friends do, and you're a great one." Galatea smiled. Musa smiled back in appreciation.

"Baltor does need to pay, especially for what he did to you girls." Helia sighed.

"So we should take him down!" Tecna added.

"That coming from someone who was unconscious for the whole mission, again." Riven smirked, and Timmy gave him one of his fierce death glances, no one messed with his girlfriend!

"Riven, don't start." he ordered.

"You're still not over the Omega thing are you?"

"Riven, I thought you're stop after seeing Musa all burnt up a few hours ago! Don't you care?!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy, it's okay. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Look at me, I'm fine." Tecna reassured him.

"But Tec, I'll never get over the Omega incident, nor this. Just ask Sky, I swear I said I'd kill myself if I was too late to save you."

"You're so dramatic Timmy, you do know that do you?" Tecna replied without smiling, the thought shocked her.

"Only because I… love you." Timmy replied.

"Aw." Flora cooed, she found this adorable to see, she had been there when Timmy admitted it out loud, but to admit it straight to Tecna's face would be the biggest step in their relationship, a huge milestone for him.

"Timmy, I… don't know what to say. This is so…" Tecna's loss of words was replaced with wrapping her arms around Timmy's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist, it felt good to have her so close to him, to ensure him.

"Oh, here we go…" Riven began.

"Riven!" everyone scolded in unison.

"Fine, I'll just shut up." Riven huffed.

"But seriously," Musa began, "Baltor needs to pay, so we're going back to CT to kick his butt!"

"Lets go than!" everyone cheered, they all went outside, and the fairies, even Galatea, transformed and carried the boys to Cloud Tower.

* * *

**Second last chapter is next.. I think. Don't quote me on it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I havn't been uploading, I know you love this story and I just didn't want it to end for you guys. Though, there is still my 'No Longer Logical' story to check out.**

* * *

"Baltor, it's over!" Bloom kicked open the office door, and just as predicted, Baltor was there.

"What do you think you were waiting for, for us to escape?" Stella taunted.

"I knew you'd come here to destroy me Bloom." Baltor chuckled.

"It's not just me that wants you gone, it's all of us!" Bloom yelled.

"Girls, I have an idea, but you need to trust us when we tell you that you can not reveal this to anyone else out of the Winx group." began Ms Griselda.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Layla asked, suddenly, there was a green light shining between Baltor and the rest of them.

"Finally, I'm free." Ms Griffin said as she burst through the smoke and light.

"Griffy!" Ms Feragonda shouted, "Perfect."

"Okay, let's show them what us teachers can do!" Ms Griselda shouted, and a white light shone from the three elderly women. Everyone watched in awe as they saw Griffin, Feragonda and Griselda transform. Griffin looked like one of the witches with a dark green outfit with a big G on the chest and green and black make up. Her hair was slightly more down than the onion do she normally had. Griffin's power was that of demons. Feragonda had a purplish blue Enchantix, her hair didn't have its bounce, instead it was pinned to the sides. Her wings looked like a butterfly. Her power was air. Griselda had a gray and white Enchantix with pointy wings and her hair tied back, her power was silence.

"Whoa, you guys can transform?" Stella was shocked at this.

"Yes, we only transform when absolutely needed." Griselda answered.

"So you had a plan?" Sky asked.

"Yes, convergence." Feragonda answered.

"But Enchantix convergence isn't going to scratch him!" Bloom shouted, striking a fire ball at Baltor.

"Not just Enchantix convergence." Griffin reminded them, "Also, us teachers have years of strength to put into this, so remember, the more you use your powers, the more experience you'll get." Just then, the wall shattered to pieces as Musa, Tecna, Flora and Galatea blasted through and the boys followed.

"Ms F, Ms G times two, I didn't know you guys could transform." Musa replied.

"We'll explain that later, but for now, I want us all to converge." Ms Feragonda instructed, "Even you Galatea."

"Me?" Galatea squeaked, "I'll be powerless compared to your powers."

"Every little bit counts, Galatea, now hurry." Ms Feragonda took Galatea's hand, and she stepped into the circle.

"Ready girls?" Bloom encouraged, "Make it your strongest attack."

"Red Fountain boys, shield us with your weapons!" Ms Griffin instructed.

"You got it Ms G." Riven stood in a fighting stance with Sky, Helia, Brandon and Timmy armed and ready.

"Let's do this." Musa smiled.

"Enchantix Convergence!" The fairies shouted, with the exception of Galatea who only shouted the convergence bit. Griffin converged her powers with that of the fairies at the same time. The light was so bright that it was like a star, it could be seen for miles, and the strength was magnificent. Baltor have vanished, and all that was left was dust, and a tiny flame of Dragonfire.

"We did it girls, Baltor's no more." Bloom replied as she cupped the flame in her hand, and it vanished as well. All the boys embraced their girlfriends lovingly in gratification.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Very last chapter, sorry it had to end so fast. There's still No Longer Logical and The Legond of the Technolord to check out. As well as the others, The Story of a Technology Fairy, which is really cute, and the brand new one, Tecnalina. Enjoy them. :)**

* * *

Feragonda and Griselda were shocked to find Alfea in ruins, all the Alfea fairies had returned to restore it to its former glory. However, it would take more fairydust and magic than the girls and teachers expected. The freshmen and sophomores held hands as well as the seniors without Enchantixes. Those with Enchantixes fluttered above the school's ruins, waiting for Ms Feragonda's cue.

"Alright, those with Enchantixes, use your fairydust, everyone else, focus your winx!" Ms Feragonda instructed from her place holding hands with two sophomores. The Winx girls fluttered around their respective areas with their fairydust, as did some others with Enchantixes. Everyone without her Enchantix shot a rainbow of magic energy out to the center of the pile of ruins. The wreck shimmered and sparkled with glitter, and it built up and spread, revealing Alfea as it was before. With its dormitories and classrooms, even Ms Feragonda's office was now restored.

"Yeah!" the school of fairies cheered as the sky cleared from the clouds and the marvellous pink and blue castle gleamed in the sun. Just then, Layla flew back with all the pixies, she herself was happy to see her bonded baby pixie, Piff.

"I'm back with the pixies, guys." Layla informed. The pixies all flew over to their respective fairies for a big hug.

"We were so worried about you." Lockette replied in her cute little voice.

"We thought you'd be goners." Chetta added.

"There was no need to worry," Flora assured her bonded pixie, "it was Tecna who got the guys."

"I am very proud of you," Digit commented to Tecna, "Being able to escape after all you went through in the Omega dimension, you must be sick and tired of it by now."

"Actually Digit, I'm not tired at all." Tecna giggled. Then everyone except Digit started laughing, they knew what Tecna meant, but Digit didn't.

* * *

There was a grand party with the fairies of Alfea, the specialists of Red Fountain and the witches of Cloud Tower, along with the pixies from Pixie Village as well. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially a certain couple. Tecna and Timmy sat on a bench after playing a virtual game together.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah Tec." Timmy answered, looking directly into her teal eyes.

"Did you… really mean what you said in the hospital, that you… loved me?"

"Of course I did. I really, truly, honestly do love you, and that's why I won't get over what happened in Omega, never." Timmy told her.

"And you'd actually commit suicide if you won't able to save my life in time?" Tecna asked.

"Suicide is such an ugly word, but yes, because the image of you so… lifeless… would be a much more painful death then anything I could do to myself. We should probably change the subject, everything's over, nothing bad can happen to you now, besides, your eyes look a little wet." He replied softly as he pulled her closer to him and wiped the tiny tears from her eyes. His embrace made her feel like the was a barrier between her and anything harmful, but then again, he'd kill himself if anything were to happen to her, this was a huge burden on his shoulders.

"Please, don't cry, I know it sounds terrible the way I put it, but I would do anything for you, anything at all." He whispered.

"I'm that important to you?" Tecna sobbed.

"Why wouldn't you be, you're my beautiful technology princess. You're Saturn, and my life is your rings. I'm the planet, and you're the sun that I rotate around. You're-"

"Showered with admiration." Tecna smiled, "Who knew you could be so romantic."

"It's all because of you, I'd do anything to make you smile." Timmy replied, then kissed her lightly on the forehead. There was a shooting star zooming across the night sky, and Timmy remembered the night he found out that Tecna had sealed herself away in Omega.

"Tec?" he began to tell her.

"Yes." she sighed.

"When I found out you were trapped in the Omega dimension, I sat on this very bench, drowning in my sorrow. I saw a shooting star and I told Riven that I would find you no matter what. I was devoted to it and I took a vow in my mind that I would bring you home safely, and I would not stop until I heard your voice."

"You're too sweet." Tecna leaned her head against his chest, and watched the night sky, she knew now just how important she was to him, and that made a huge difference between being Timmy's girlfriend, and being his beautiful technology princess.

The End

* * *

**Wow, the first completed story from me, kodos. LOL. Hope you're enjoyed it.**


End file.
